


Be Mine

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Y/n lives a simple and comforting life in New York. She works in her favorite bookstore and instead of failed dates prefers her cat and romance books for company.All that changes when Bucky Barnes the King of New York meets her, she finds him rude and arrogant yet sexy as hell. He finds her beautiful, stubborn and utterly refreshing.He is used to women falling at his feet and mooning over his wealth but Y/n doesn't and he likes that and he soon sets his sights on making her his.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Rebecca Barnes Proctor/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

💫✨💫✨💫✨💫✨💫✨💫✨💫✨💫✨

Y/n lives a simple life, she lives in a little flat above a bookstore in New York, she loves cups of tea, her cat and the changes of season. Especially Spring and Autumm.

Nothing much interesting happens to her and she likes that, she has her friends Peggy, Wanda and Natasha and she adores Mrs Jones who is 60, slightly eccentric but is the warmest, most kind woman ever.

She doesn't date much, honestly if anything she is happy on her own, romantic stories are her weakness and she doubts she will find a love like that in her lifetime. It isn't realistic, is it?

So, she settles in her content bubble and her contented life and doesn't really dwell on the fact that she is lonely, it's all fine. She will meet the right man in time.

Little did she know the right man was coming sooner than she thought.

Bucky's p.o.v

It has been well over six months since his last relationship and he has an itch that he needs to scratch. He works a lot at home on his businesses with Steve his best friend and while that keeps him busy he wants quite simply a hot fuck.

It's just... He is bored, the woman all want the same thing, love and marriage and yuck. Fuck that, he never wants marriage or kids or love ever.

He's happy to have a woman to fuck and lavish money on if she wants it and that's it. Steve calls his name and he is distracted annoyed.

"What Steve?". Steve frowns and crosses his arms.

"Are you forgetting it's your godsons birthday tomorrow Buck? Peggy is asking of you remembered?". Shit, he swears, between phone calls and graphs and just other related business meetings he completely forgot.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Steve, I'll write him a cheque or something".

He winces as he hears Peggy call out to him annoyed.

"Are you bloody joking? You are not giving a five-year-old a cheque, here". She hands him a list. "These are all of his favourite books, it's from this bookstore that he loves, the owner is a sweetheart, the girls and I adore her, she's a friend of ours, ask her for everything, now go before I kick your ass Barnes".

He hasn't got much option, an angry Peggy Carter is a scary Peggy Carter so he makes a run for it.

🌻💫

Y/n's P.O.V

She is currently in the middle of storytime hour at the bookstore, she does this every day with the kids and they love it.

Currently, she is reading Wind in the willows while Mrs Jones and Peter Parker, the other helper in the store deals with customers.

As she settles happily to start chapter three it's so peaceful and quiet and then she hears it... swearing and groaning and frowns...

What the? She gets up annoyed as the kids all look confused by the angry swears and she rounds the corner.

There is a man, who quite frankly is the most beautiful man she has ever seen in her life with his longish chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Still, the swears coming out of his mouth infuriate her.

"Seriously Clint, how the fuck can I forget Grant's birthday? Yeah but Nat would kick your ass if you forgot, Fuck I'm an idiot, and I don't have time to search for fucking books!".

Okay, that's enough. "Sir," she says softly, sir?". The kids are beginning to notice now and she feels furious.

The beautiful man glares down at her and she feels a jolt in her stomach.

"Can't you see I'm on the phone? It's very rude of you too interrupt me". She glares right back at him, She's rude? She cuts him off mid rant.

"I'm rude are you joking? Yes, I can see that but it's reading time for the kids and you're swearing like a sailor".

He huffs and says he will call the person on the phone back.

"Do you have any idea who I am?". Well, really she fumes and stands her ground.

"I couldn't care less about who you are". Who does this jackass think he is?. His jaw drops and he is like a fish out of water.

Peter timidly approaches and looks at him eyes widening and stutters.

"Oh, you're, Y/n that's the king of New York". She frowns puzzled and eyes this man.

"Who?". If possible the man looks even more infuriated and soon Peter is taking his list and telling him, he will get his books.

"All I want is books for my godson doll, surely you can be civil enough and do that?". She smiles at him sweetly.

"Yes, we also have books on manners, if you would like to check them out". His eyes narrow and he swears.

"Now listen here". She crosses her arms.

"No you listen, I came over here to be perfectly polite but you were rude, this is quiet time for the kids and I don't frankly give a crap who you are, "King of New York". No one is above common decency".

He shuts his mouth and when Peter comes back he slaps a hundred dollar bill down on the desk which is far too much and storms out and y/n feels furious still but there's another feeling inside her, she was strangely aroused by that man.

God, she needs therapy.

Buckys p.o.v

He storms out of the store fuming but as he rounds the corner something tickles inside of him. He's never had any women bar Peggy, Wanda or Natasha tell him what for, but they are are married to his friends.

Usually, women are all giggly and enchanted by his wealth, this woman wasn't and fuck is it refreshing. He fucking likes it a lot. He's used to women falling at his feet and getting everything he wants.

This woman is a challenge, a beautiful challenge at that with those pretty eyes and that incredible figure, those breasts, he can only imagine her in the finest silk and satins.

He'd like to see that, he would like her to be his. He smirks, well bookstore lady prepare yourself, what the king of New York wants he always gets.

💫


	2. Chapter 2

Flowers arrive at the bookstore the next day, an extravagant bunch that look like they cost a fortune, they are absolutely beautiful and she reads the card intrigued, who would send these?. 

*I love your spirit doll, call me anytime ;) - James Buchanan Barnes *

He leaves his number with a flourish and she frowns, oh so it's Mr Cocky. She knows his type and while he is absolutely gorgeous she knows that she has no interest in being another notch on his bedpost. 

No doubt he is used to having women fall at his feet. Well, not her.

So, she ignores the card but does put the flowers front and centre on the table near the window. They are too beautiful to throw out. Besides what does Mr big shot see in her? Surely he dates models and other beautiful women? 

He must think he can buy her obviously, she smirks, Oh, she dearly hopes he comes to the bookstore again. 

James Buchanan Barnes, you have met your match. 

Bucky's p.o.v 

He frowns he hasn't heard from the bookstore lady and decides to venture out to the bookstore and see what she's doing. No woman ever rejects Bucky Barnes. 

When he enters the bookstore he sees her behind the desk and she's clad in a pretty day dress and talking to the kid Peter. 

The flowers are front and centre of the room and she catches his eye and looks amused. He plants a smirk on his face and walks over. 

"Doll, you got my flowers, I was expecting your call". She grins up at him. 

"Oh, I bet you were". He leans against the desk and gazes into those pretty eyes.

"I am going to be blunt, I want to wine and dine you beautiful". It doesn't have the desired effect he was hoping for. She frowns. 

"No, you want to sleep with me. Do you think I don't know your type? I'm a challenge you'll grow bored with as soon as I give in because you're used to women falling at your feet". He gapes flustered, shit this is going to take some of his best moves. 

"It isn't like that at all doll, I like you, you're so refreshing. You don't fall for my charm or listen to my bullshit, it's nice, let me take care of you". 

Her eyes narrow, "I don't need a man to take care of me, I'm fine". 

"Doll...". She peers up at him confused. 

"Why me? Don't you date models or something?". He frowns and shakes his head. 

"No, and you're beautiful doll". She blushes and he grins thrilled at this. 

"You will have to do a lot better than some flirty charm, it's cute but no". He cocks his head. 

"Fine dinner, eight o clock, Saturday". She smirks and winks then walks up to him and he is mesmerized by her. 

"We'll see, Oh Mr Barnes, I believe you've met your match". He has and he fucking loves it.


	3. Chapter 3

Buckys p.o.v

Sam finds it hilarious, why is this punk dating his sister again? Nat is even worse she hasn't stopped laughing with Peggy about it for a half an hour. Yeah, yeah laugh it up because he's been turned down by a woman for the first time.

He gives Y/n (he learned her name from the girls) some time to think as he contemplates his next plan. He's sent her more flowers and chocolates and expensive packages but she doesn't appear to want expensive things at all. 

She likes simple things, so he turns to Wanda and her wife Carol for advice. 

"Just talk to her Bucky, get to know her. That's your problem, you think you can throw money at every woman and they will fall at your feet". He frowns. 

"Talk?". 

"Yes, talk not fuck or screw Buck". He is confused by this and settles on the sofa. He's never had a problem he couldn't fix with money. 

He bites his lip, talk? He's not into that mushy shit but if it means he can get close to Y/n then why not. 

🌻✨ 

Y/n's P.O.V 

It's a little later in the day and she hasn't heard from James in a few hours which is unusual but before she has time to dwell on it he is walking through the door and he looks shy which disarms her. 

Wow. She never expected him to be shy, he's been cocky and overconfident all week so this is a surprise. 

"Hi, doll". She smiles and he says softly with a hint of nerves. 

"I'm on my last try here doll, I want this to work, Please go to dinner with me tonight?". 

She sighs and looks into those beautiful blue eyes and softens. 

"Okay". His eyes light up and he beams. 

"Are you sure?". She nods and grins. 

"Pick me up at eight". The cocky smirk is back on his face and he is thrilled. 

"I'm going to sweep you off your fucking feet doll". With that, he leaves and she wonders what he has planned. 

🌻💫✨ 

She does dress up quite a bit, it's her first date in a long, long, long time and she feels really sexy and just so good. She's wearing a scarlet figure-hugging dress and red lipstick and leaves her hair to curl in soft waves. 

Bucky is waiting in the car and smiles warmly at her. "You ready baby?". 

She nods. Yup, ready. 

🌻✨ 

James takes her to the most expensive restaurant in town and she feels a little out of place. 

"I don't belong in a place like this James". He cocks his head and frowns. 

"Why not?". She blushes. 

"It's so expensive". He shrugs. 

"I like the finer things in life, eat up". Once it gets to the end she offers to split the bill, they have a mini argument about this for about five minutes as she's extremely stubborn, he relents barely but tells her that he's paying next time. 

"Next time?". She says amused and enjoying the spark that's swirling around them. She's so attracted to him and it would be nice to have a night where she feels beautiful and sexy. 

His hand rests on her thigh and he says softly.

"Yes, next time, Now how about dessert?". She bites her lip then says shyly, and kisses him, fireworks dance in her head and he moans melting into her. 

🌻✨ 

They end up back at his house and she's lost in a lust-filled daze, that she can barely contemplate his stunning home. 

He strips her of her dress and moans. 

"Fuck you're absolutely beautiful doll". He hitches her up in his arms and carries her to bed. 

Buckys P.o.v 

She sprawls across the bed and he's stunned, awed by her, it was the best sex of his life. She gets up beautiful body on display and he groans. 

"Doll that was the best sex of my life". She flushes and motions him forward, her hair is wild and lips kiss bitten, lust fills her eyes and she straddles him. 

He swears. Fuck she's incredible, so sexy. Where has this woman been all his life?? 


	4. Chapter 4

When she wakes in the morning Bucky is still fast asleep, she smiles marvelling at how gorgeous he is. She checks the time and gets up pulling on her dress and leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

He wakes moaning and says softly. "Baby, where you going?". She smiles and leans in softly kissing him. 

"Work". He frowns and pulls her back in. 

"Nope, nope sweetheart, you're staying with me". 

She pauses, no... She can't call in sick, Mrs Jones needs her. She smiles as Bucky kisses her neck. 

"Last night was the best sex of my life doll". She feels herself fill with butterflies at his tone. It was amazing for her too. 

"It was for me too, it was mindblowing". He kisses her gently and she sighs. Okay, maybe she can pull a sickie just once and pulls him back to bed for some cuddles and sweet kisses. 

✨🌻 

"What's this?". She asks curiously at the package on the bed wrapped in pink tissue paper, Bucky kisses her neck. 

"Gift". She unwraps it and grins cheekily as she sees a silk pink babydoll and beautiful creme silk robe under it. 

"Gift for me or for you?". She teases knowing he will love her in it, "It's beautiful, Bucky, this is lovely but you don't have to spoil me". He smirks. 

"Sorry doll, I am still going to spoil you, with silk and satins and lace and whatever your beautiful heart desires". 

She smiles. "Bucky I have my own money, what are you going to be my sugar daddy?". He smirks and whispers to her in Russian, she almost orgasms on the spot and loses all control as he begins to pleasure her with his fingers. 

"You are mine as I'm yours., I will spoil you in any way I like". His thumb does something inside her so mindblowing that she feels herself grow even more aroused and moves against his thumb and finger. 

"Yes, daddy". She breathes out teasingly but enjoys the way that his eyes flash with pleasure. She clenches around him and he removes his hand winking. 

"Rude" She pouts then says softly feeling a bit shy. "Bucky I would like to take this slow, last night was amazing and I loved it but I'm so new to all of this glamour and extravagance, do you mind if we just go at a slow pace, I really, really enjoyed last night but I don't want this to be about sex and only sex, no matter how mindblowing it is". He softens. 

"Anything you want doll, if you want to wait for a little bit until we have sex again then I am fine with that". She relaxes and cuddles into him, then smirks. 

"Plus it might be nice to teach you some patience,". She teases and he smiles a bit amused. 

"I've never been in love you know, I understand you believe in all of that but I've never felt it". She grins and settles back on the bed 

"Neither have I, not yet anyway, you're so used to just throwing money at people and thinking that means happiness, I'm going to teach you differently, conversation, getting to know someone, things like that". 

"I'm still going to spoil you" He bites his lip and replies again. "Doll this is all I've ever known is sex and money". 

She has no doubt he will still spoil her and she knows he is probably set in his ways a little bit but even if she can help him open up a and get to know him. The real him, not all money and swagger Bucky then she is happy. 

"I'm a very patient yet stubborn person, Mr Barnes, I just want to know the man underneath all the money and lavish lifestyle". He looks at her gaze unexpectedly vulnerable and she kisses him softly. Hoping he lets her in. 

🌻✨ 

She really needs to leave now, Bucky is not happy but she has to go, it is her day off but she has her cat to look after and things to do. 

Bucky kisses her. "Can I come over later, we can just watch a movie and talk?". She nods and kisses him. 

"Yes please, I'll see you then". His eyes dance mischievously. 

"There might be a few surprises waiting for you". She stifles a smile. She has no doubt and when she gets in, she finds Roses have been delivered and truffles. It's so lovely but its strange getting used to all this glamour and money. She doesn't know if she ever will be used to it. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Y/N, There's a parcel for you". Peter says softly approaching her and she smiles and heads over to the table where Peter has placed the gift on the table.

There are also flowers, beautiful pink peonies and she reaches over smelling them, they smell so gorgeous she sighs and pulls out the card. 

*Hey beautiful, here are some flowers to brighten your day and a little something else ;) Enjoy angel* 

She gently opens the box and gasps, it's the most beautiful, dress. Champagne coloured and stunning, goodness it must have cost a fortune. 

She pulls it out stunned and holds it up against her body, she feels like a princess, but it's so much, it's too much. 

She texts him. 

*Oh Bucky, the dress is so beautiful, it's too much, I've told you, you don't need too, it's so thoughtful and lovely but you don't need to spoil me* 

* Doll, it's a gift, you're my girl and I'm going to spoil you rotten, I'll see you at dinner beautiful, I can't wait*. 

She wears the dress and feels amazing, she meets Bucky at the restaurant he picked and his jaw drop when he sees her. 

"Fuck, you look stunning doll, so beautiful, it's gonna be hard to keep my hands off you". She smirks and settles down. 

"Down boy, I've told you I want to get to know you a little more".

So, he talks a little more about his life and his sister Rebecca, he talks about his businesses and his favourite books, she hears about his ma and his friends which is so lovely. 

They talk so long they don't realise that the restaurant is closing and have to be told by one of the waiters, they leave hand in hand and head back to hers. 

They don't have sex that night, no they spend all night talking and she falls asleep nestled in his arms. 

💫 

Bucky's p.o.v 

He can't stop thinking about Y/N, he has never ever been so attracted and liked someone so much in his whole life. 

Fuck, he really, really likes her, he ignores Sam who is teasing him. 

"Come on Buckaroo, when we gonna meet this Y/n? The girls have? Plus you ain't spilled any tea man? Is she good in bed? Or is she...". He loses patience. 

"That's enough Wilson, don't talk about her like that". There's stunned silence. 

"Buck". Steve says softly. 

"No Steve, I like her. I really fucking like her so that's enough". He gets up annoyed and decides to call y/n, he misses her, maybe he could visit her at the bookstore or something? 

Y/n's p.o.v 

Bucky comes in and gently kisses her. 

"I've missed you beautiful". She giggles, it's only been a day but God she has missed him too, she stays cuddled into his arms. 

"I missed you, Come on handsome, I'm making some cupcakes, you can be my taste tester". The smile on his face warms her heart and she's aware that she really, really likes him.

A little later she runs a bath and invites him to join her, he smiles at her from his side of the tub, it's very romantic. Candles lit and they sip some wine and are just content to be with each other. 

There is a little bit of kissing but mostly they are just happy to relax together. Once they are done she dresses in her favourite nightshirt and the beautiful robe that Bucky gifted her and lays with him on the bed. 

It's intimate and beautiful and even though they don't have sex she feels so completely connected to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't copy or post my work elsewhere without my permission.


End file.
